The faculty and administration of the University of Utah propose to continue development of a Cancer Research Center, firmly based on our strengths in cancer research (molecular, cellular, genetic, epidemiological, pre-therapy, and therapy) and certain unusual demographic characteristics of our region and its population. The scientific programs involve over 80 funded Investigator-members In 3 schools and colleges of the University and 4 Salt Lake city hospitals. The overall goal of the Cancer Center is to contribute to the national effort to decrease the morbidity and mortality of cancer. The means by which we propose to approach this goal can be stated as our objectives. 1. Facilitate and stimulate interdisciplinary research by providing an academic and administrative link among investigators. 2. Strengthen existing research programs by providing support for core equipment and services used by multiple investigators. 3. Strengthen our programs by assisting in recruitment of faculty to add our strengths and to fill current gaps in expertise. 4. Facilitate transfer from the laboratory to the clinic new findings which may reduce the incidence of cancer, facilitate its early detection, or improve its treatment. 5. Provide a scientific environment attractive for graduate research education and develop financial support for graduate students, the future leaders in cancer research. 6. Develop improved and augmented facilities for cancer research. The interdepartmental center will derive financial support from a variety of institutional, state, private and federal sources, including this Cancel Support Grant.